Just Gold
by ImaginationOverdrive
Summary: Luna is an ordinary girl. With an unordinary job. She works at Freddy Fazbear's. She's happy. She's friends with the animatronics. But soon, Toy replacements and moved into the Pizzeria. They are out to get the gang. Now everyone knows what its like to be in Luna's shoes.. Will they survive Five Nights? Or will the Toy gang get them?
1. Chapter 1

Luna sat on her cracked,leather sofa. Flicking through the has do get a job didn't she? She stopped and looked at an advertisement.  
>"Night shift for Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Midnight to 6am. Pay is $120? I can take that.. whats wrong with friendly singing animals?" Luna grinned and picked up the phone, dialled the number. Her insides were bursting "Hello? Mr Fazbear from Freddy Fazbears pizza!" answered a Man. The manager.<br>" I'm here to take the nightshift?" Luna told him.  
>"Sure! Just come to the pizzeria at 11:00pm!" Mr Fazbear told her and he put the call down.<br>"Wow! Fast hire.." laughed Luna. She yawned, "I should get some sleep.. I'm going to be staying up all night" She slowly got up off the sofa and walked upstairs into her bedroom. She flopped into the soft,feathered dufet and fell asleep.

Freddy Fazbear's.. 11:00pm She got into her shiny,metallic car. Started up the smooth engine and drove to her new work place. As she entered the doors she felt a slow,steady shiver go down her spine. She shook it off. She was ready to work. To earn her keep.  
>"Ah your here!" Mr Fazbear shook her hand firmly, "Lets get you to your office then!" As they walked into the office. Luna's stomach tied into a little knot. They were doors there. What were they for?<br>"Uh.. what are the doors for?" Luna asked him frantically.  
>"I think you shall see for yourself.. you see I don't know either.." Mr Fazbear scratched his head, "So good luck! I will see you tomorrow" He grinned and left Luna alone. Completeley unaware in her tiny office. Her insides tightning. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Just Gold The Night Shift Panic..  
>Luna shakily checked the camera. The Bunny was gone.<br>"WHAT THE HECK? ITS GONE!" She panicked and checked all the cameras. He wasn't there!  
>"Oh nightguard!" An eery voice called from beyond the frames of the door.<br>"Oh my god!" Luna hurriedly pressed the shut door button. The loud screech of the door was music to Luna's ears.  
>"Aww.. why shut the door? Thats not very fair.." Bonnie whined. His voice sent a shiver down her spine. She checked the clock. "Its 2am.." she sighed and leant against the table. She checked the cameras again. Bonnie was in the backstage.<br>Her fingers brushed against cam 2B she looked closer. Instead of Freddy on the poster. It was another bear his golden fur had faint red lines coming from the pitch black eyes.  
>"What the heck?" She panicked and put down the camera. Looking around her stomach was tightning into little knots. She looked up and she saw a golden bear. he was sitting on her desk. His eyes stared into her soul. Luna didn't move she looked straight back into them. Her eyes watering. Her heart racing.<br>"Do not hurt me!" She whispered. Crossing her fingers.  
>"Hm.. your very different" The lifeless animatronic growled. Luna froze. Her heart was at 500mph. He spoke. To her at 4am in the morning..<br>The figure slowly disappeared from the office. The papers blew in the soft wind he left. She was shocked. Since when was there a golden animatronic? "What was that about?" She whimpered. Then checked pirate's cove.  
>"Dum diddly dum dum dee dum dum doo" somone sang freely from within the curtains.<br>Luna started to snigger. Holding her mouth so none of the animatronics could hear her.  
>"You really don't want to be laughing at him!" Said a sweet,girly voice from behind her.<br>Turning around, Luna saw Chica towering above her. Her cupcake's eyes stared at her.  
>"They will be proud of me now!" Chica grinned. Grabbing Luna's wrist "No please!" Luna yelled!<p>-<br>Note from ImaginationOverdrive! :P I know its not neat and tidy (how its written)  
>I am using notepad.. :P But why don't I write much? Answer: School,shopping and gaming :P And yes I DID add suspense.. and I DID do 2 chapeters in 1 day! :O xD Okay okay.. so how do you like this sotry so far? :P your probably thinking- Is she gonna pair Goldie and luna? :o Answer: You shall see *giggles* <p>


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so sorry I couldn't post! D: I have been SO busy with school.. end of year tests, study books.. D: and also Xbox and minecraft.. ;| So here is the long-awaited 3rd Chapter.. enjoy.. *giggles -

Luna's heart was beating. She knew she was gonna die. Her tears glinted in the moonlight. She didn't want to die.. "Guys I caught her!" Chica smiled. Throwing Luna onto the floor. Making her see stars. Whimpering.  
>"Hmm.. she? Or he?" Bonnie grinned. Looking at her.<br>"She.. she will look good in that old cat suit.." Freddy grinned.  
>"No please!" Luna cried. They grabbed her shoulders. Pulling her off her feet. Pushing her. Hurting her. Leading her to the dreaded parts and services room.<br>"No! Please! You can't I have a reason to live!" She screamed. Struggling "You never had ANY reason to live.." Bonnie growled. Squeezing her shoulders. Making her tears fall more.  
>"Wait.. should we.. put her to sleep first?" Chica giggled. Freddy just smiled more at her.<br>"Get the knife!" He laughed. Watching Luna's eyes widen in fright and fear.  
>"No.. you can't!" She yelled. She saw the glint of the keen-edged knife is Chica's hand.<br>"This won't hurt.." She giggled. Dried blood around her eyes. Coming closer and closer.

A girls laughter filled the hallways. Bouncing on the walls and doors.  
>"Wait a moment?!" Bonnie whisper shouted, "Golden.. F-freddy?"<br>He appeared in front of them. Making everyone jump.  
>"Let me stuff her.." He pleaded, "You always do it.."<br>"Okay.. then.. we'll be outside waiting.. give her pain.." Freddy growled. Following everyone out. Looking at Luna, grinning.  
>Luna hugged her knees. Waiting for the sound of the knife and her scream. her last breaths.<br>"I thought they'd be more strict.." Golden Freddy laughed. Shoving the cat costume back into the wardrobe.  
>"Your not going to kill me?" Luna whispered. Her heart racing.<br>"No? You thought ALL of us had gone inane?" He chuckled, "They think your the man who.. killed the children.." he whispered.  
>Luna shook, "H-he MURDERED them?" Her lip quivered.<br>"Your still quite shaken up.." Golden Freddy looked at her. Luna was shaking, crying, choking on tears.  
>"I should get you back to your office.." he sighed.<br>"Um.. h-how if they are waiting outside?" Luna shakily whispered.  
>"Teleporation.." Golden Freddy whispered.<br>"Goldie! Hurry it up in there!" Freddy growled. Banging the door.  
>"G-goldie?" Luna giggled. Golden freddy just face-palmed himself.<br>"He knows I hate that nickname.. ITS GOLDEN!" He yelled. Making the animatronics laugh outside the door.  
>Quickly he grabbed Luna's hand from the table. Luna jumped at his touch. It was freezing cold.<br>"I must be dreaming.." Luna thought.  
>"Your not.." Golden freddy laughed as they stepped back into the office.<br>"How did you know what i was thinking?" Luna gasped "You said it out-loud?" Golen freddy laughed. Staring into her eyes.  
>"I'm going to have nightmare tonight.." Luna sighed. Flopping into her chair.<br>"You won't..." Golden freddy whispered. And with that he disappeared into the dark,thin air. laving Luna confused,frightened. Her heart thumping.  
>- <p>


	4. Chapter 4: True Feelings

Hey guys! I'm back! :P With another chapter.. Things start to get.. interesting here... :P -  
>Luna flopped down onto her bed as soon as she got home. She hugged her teddy bear thinking about what had happened. How she nearly got killed. How Golden Freddy actually was different.. she sighed and stared at the pitch black ceiling. She fell asleep cuddled into her teddy bear. -<br>She woke up. Strapped to a table. A knife pointed towards her chest.  
>"W-whats happening?!" Luna yelled.<br>"This is a happy knife! It won't hurt.." smiled Chica. Bringing the blade closer.  
>"Help please!" Luna cried. "He can't help you now..." Bonnie laughed. Pointing to a corner. Luna widened her eyes as Golden freddy was strung up my his wrists and feet and back. Cut open eyes leaking oil and wires. His fur stained with curdled oil and blood.<br>His eye were dark red. His mouth an insane smile. Lifting his head, he said "Come and join us.." he smiled a wide,bloody grin.  
>"Noooo!" Luna yelled as Chica plunged the blade into her chest.<p>Luna woke up panting and screaming. Beads of cold sweat dripped down her face. She hugged her knees and buried her face into them. Crying. "It was just a nightmare Luna.." she whispered to herself. Terrified. Shaking.<br>She ran to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. Staring at the clock it read 12:00pm in the afternoon.  
>"I slept that long?" She gasped. Wiping her face off with a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her soft, black locks that was once shiny and bouncy hung limp, lifeless. Her sparkling emerald eyes are now shaded with a fog of shadow. Her face was pale with sleepless nights and worry. Anxiousness.<br>"What things I get myself into.." she sighed. As she was walking downstairs she heard a dinstinctive knock at the door.  
>Her head jerked up and she walked towards it calmly and opened a door.<br>A boy was standing on the doorstep. He was wearing a black hoodie. His hair was covering his eyes. Shadowing him. He was wearing ripped jeans and black converse trainers.  
>"Do I know you?" Luna asked suspicously.<br>The boy chuckled, "Its me Luna.."  
>"Um i'm sorry? Who?" The boy showed her a golden bear ear underneath the hood.<br>"Goldie?!" She gasped. The boy gave her a thumbs up grinning.  
>"But how?" She questioned.<br>"Did I ever tell you we could turn into humans?" Goldie replied.  
>"No.. come in.. people might stare" Luna sighed,<br>"Okay then.." He walked in. Looking around.

He sat down at the kitchen table while Luna made some hot chocolate.  
>"Did you get any nightmares?" He asked her. As she sat down.<br>"Yes..." she shivered at the memory. Sitting down and passing him his hot chocolate.  
>"Hm.. you must be very different.. Iv'e convinced the others to apologize by the way.." he expplained. Sippin his hot chocolate.<br>"So they WON'T kill me?" asked Luna, unsure "Iv'e told them that your names Luna and your a new security guard and.. yeah an argument.. and then they said they would give it a try.."  
>Luna looked at him in the eye. Still unsure "You think they'll get you won't you?" Goldie laughed.<br>Luna sipped her hot chocolate, "A little... they really scared me when they went all killer on me.." she sighed.  
>"Its because of the murder... they want revenge.." he told her softly. Finishing his hot chocolate"<br>"But.. can't they tell i'm a girl?" Luna questioned seriously. Goldie just looked at her and they burst out laughing.  
>"They must of thought you was him in a wig and dress!" He spluttered "Or he got surgery!" Luna stammered. They laughed until there sides ached.<br>"Oh my gosh.." Luna sighed. Putting her arm down on the table.  
>They put their arms down at the same time and there hands touched. They jumped away like theyv'e just been burnt "Sorry.." they blushed. "I better be getting back.." Goldie sighed, "I'll see you around.. 'kay?"<br>"Okay.. see you tonight..." Luna waved at him before he evaportaed into the air.  
>Luna leant back in her chair. Hear heart fluttering.<br>"I better not get murdered tonight.." She whispered.

At Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The animatronics were singing and laughing with the children.  
>While Golden Freddy was peeking through a crack in the door. Envying the others laughing and entertaining the children. His heart was filled with ache and emptiness. He wished he stayed at Luna's laughing and drinking hot chocolate. Talking about things he knew she would understand. That she would keep secret. He knew that she knew they could trust eachother. he stared at the clock. Wishing for time to go faster. He hid in his hood. Hugging his knees and wishing he could see Luna. "Luna always makes me feel special.." he thought. His heart always lit up like a beacon whenever he looked into her eyes. He was always himself when around her. His aching eternal loneliness feel always evaporated but always came back when she left and he saw the others play with the children. forgetting all about her.<br>"I need you Luna.." he whispered.. An oil tear slid down his cheek. He listened for the door slam. Everyone leaving. The quiet sound of the end of the songs.  
>- <p>


	5. Chapter 5: Old and New friends

OMG y0u guys are probably like. PAIR THEM PAIR THEM (or not..) :P I HAVE TO TRY TO MAKE IT NEATER D:! it looks horrendous.. and you guys prbably had VERY HARD TIMES reading.. *sigh*  
>It will get neater.. but... this story is going to get interesting.. *cough cough* pair G+L *cough cough*<br>-

Luna walked through the doors. Positive and confident like she could take on the world. Walking into her office she got the shock of her life.  
>The animatronics were sitting in there. Laughing and chatting.<br>"Hi!" A blonde girl with yellow wings greeted her, luna recognized her as the killer chicken.  
>"Uh hi.." Luna stammered.<br>"Don't worry.. were sorry for trying to stuff you.. and all that.." she apologized sadly. "So were.. good?" Bonnie grinned. His ears swaying in the fan wind.  
>"Uh sure... just don't do a killer attack on me 'kay?" Luna laughed "Hey.. want a tour?" Chica smiled.<br>"Uh sure.." she said uncertainly. The 4 animatronics led her out the office. Looking excited.  
>"This is the party room.." Freddy told her, "we perform on the stage while Foxy performs in pirates cove."<br>"It looks very bright!" Luna complimented.  
>"It is.. it curdles my oil in the summer.." Foxy whined. "Your not using your pirate accent?" Bonnie laughed.<br>"I only use that for the kids.. girly.."  
>"I'm not a girl!" Bonnie yelled. Playfully punching Foxy.<br>"Half the kids mistake you for a girl!" Foxy laughed.  
>Freddy rolled his eyes.<br>"Stop acting like children!" He sighed. Chica was just laughing. Luna couldn't help but grin.  
>"But its true!" Foxy spluttered. Bonnie folded his eyes.<br>"At least I'm a favourite!" he muttered.  
>"lets just leave the boys.. they will be boys afterall.." Chica laughed leading Luna to the kitchen.<br>"This is the kitchen.. obviously.." Chica guestured "Do I smell pizza?" Luna asked. Smelling pizza.  
>"Yep! We were making it for you.. to say sorry!" Chica smiled "I do like pizza.." Luna giggled. They could still hear the boys arguing from the corridor.<br>"I AM NOT A GIRL!" they heard Bonnie yell.  
>"Yes your are!" Foxy laughed.<br>"At least people don't make fanfics about me snogging Chica!" Bonnie shouted. Poking there heads out the kitchen door they saw Foxy with this mouth hanging open, blushing. Freddy was laughing his head off. While Bonnie was standing on a table. Grinning in triumph "They do what?" Chica stormed out. Furious. Foxy just blinked and scratched his neck. Scarlett. Bonnie was absent-mindedly sitting on the table, swinging his legs. Watching them.  
>"They make fanfics about you and Foxy.." sniggered Bonnie.<br>Freddy high-fived him grinning.  
>Luna was sniggering from behind the door. She felt a tap on her shoulder.<br>"Are they still arguing?" A voice laughed behind her.  
>"Oh! Hi goldie.." Luna turned around. Smiling.<br>"I was.. doing things so.. I couldn't.. come down.." he stammered blushing.  
>"Lets go to the office. They're giving me a headache.." Luna whispered.<br>Goldie holded her hand. Smiling at her. Agreeing. They vanished.  
>-<p>

Thinks are getting INTERESTINGG! I will POST EVERYDAY NOW! MY COMPUTER GOT FIXED YAYS! *victory* So.. for more just follow and chap 6 will be out TOMORROW!  
>Thats all guys! Night 9or morning or afternoon!) Overdrive~ <p>


	6. Chapter 6: Love and Arguements

Hey guys! Chapter 6 is here! :3 THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWS AND REVEIWS!  
>I NEVER EVER EXPECTED THIS OMG! THANK YOU GUYS! :)<br>-

They arrived into the office. They could still hear them arguing from down the hall.  
>"This is going to be a long night.." Goldie sighed.<br>Luna just got out her mp3 and her earphones.  
>"Erm.. whats that?" Goldie asked, staring at the mp3.<br>"Its an mp3 player.. you listen to music on it.." Luna explained. Sitting down on the squishy office chair.  
>"Can I listen to it to?" Goldie begged. Making puupy eyes.<br>"Sure!" Luna passed him another pair of earphones and made a double wire, so both of them could hear it.  
>"You got them on?" Luna giggled. Goldie had trouble putting them on.<br>"Help?" He stammered. His hands caught in the wires.  
>"here.." Luna untangled him and put the earphones into his ears.<br>"So what music shall we put on?" She asked him. Sitting back down.  
>"Any.. I don't know much music.. only the ones they sing during the day.." he replied.<br>"It must be annoying.." Laughed Luna. Putting on No good in goodbye (the script)  
>Goldie went quiet, listening to everyword. Luna knew how he felt. In one with the music. Showing your thoughts and feelings. Going under your skin. Setting your memories free.<br>"This song is.. really relatable.. it actually means somthing.." Goldie whispered.  
>"Sone songs can say your life.. well thats how i feel.. anyhow.." Luna whispered back.<br>They looked into eachothers eyes, they couldn't here the arguing. They was entranced with the music. They captured eachothers eyes. They leaned in closer. Not noticing the others tiptoeing to the office and watching them. Grinning, sniggering.  
>Goldie put his hand on Luna's cheek. her skin felt soft. Yet so cold.<br>"Luna.." he whispered.  
>"Yes?" She whispered back. Her eyes read him.<br>"Is it bad to love you?" He whispered back. Blushing. Hiding behind his hair.  
>"I don't know.. you ask me.." she smiled.<br>He leant in and kissed her softly. Her lips warm. Her skin so cold. His hair like a silk waterfall in his fingers.  
>"AWW THEY ARE SO CUTEE!" Chica squealed from the doorway.<br>"Chica!" Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy yelled.  
>Goldie and Luna jumped apart. Blushing at eachother.<br>"You saw that?" Goldie stammered angrily.  
>Bonnie sniggered, "Yup.." he grinned at them. "I have to say.. I do honestly think you look cute together.." Freddy told them.<br>Leaning against the door-frame. "But why did you SPY on us?!" Luna crossed her arms.  
>"BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE SO CUTE AND WE HAD TO SEE YOU KISS AND OMGGGGG!" Chica laughed. "Chica! Calm it kermit!" Foxy yelled. Facepalming himself.<br>"BUT DEY ARE SO CUTE!" She shouted. Giggling. Goldie and Luna just looked at one animatronic to another, then they looked at eachother and started laughing.  
>"Why are you guys laughing?" Bonnie was puzzled.<br>"You guys!" spluttered Luna. "you always argue!" she sighed. Still giggling.  
>"Well you guys are always slushy so.." Freddy grinned. "Opposite.."<br>"So?" Chica said, "I think they SHOULD be together... I mean.. Goldie like.. SAVED HER LIFE!"  
>"That was because we went all killer batman on Luna..." Foxy corrected her. Scratching his neck at the memory.<br>Chica tossed her golden blonde head at him. Pouted and whined, "That was because Freddy told us to!" "No.. because we though she was purple guy!"  
>"No.. freddy told us to!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Did to!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Did to!"<br>Bonnie banged his head on the wall. "JUST SHUT UP OKAY!?" he yelled. Coming in between them. Seperating them.  
>"BONNIE THIS IS OUR ARGUMENT!" Foxy and Chica yelled.<br>Freddy rolled his eyes.  
>"Ugh.. really? Really?" He sighed. Leaning against the wall.<br>-

So.. how did y0u guys like THIS chapter? It is official.. they are paired.. *giggle*  
>And you'll see some BIG surprises coming in the next chapter..<br>Hint: F_AF_ _OY A_m_t_ go _V_L 


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Awakes

I couldn't wait to do another chapter D: I had so many ideas that I couldn't wait.. so here it is! Chapter 7.. Hope you enjoy.. :P Oh yeah.. who got the hint in the last chapter? :P *evil grin*  
>-<p>She walked out the doors as 6am. Unlocking her car and getting into it.<br>Sighing. Her heart all fluttery. But sad to leave Goldie.  
>Turning the key into the ignition she set off.<br>She couldn't wait to get home and sleep. But also she couldn't wait until she got back to the Pizzeria.  
>-<p>

She went up to her bedroom. Putting on a rabbit onesie and climbing into bed.  
>Hugging her teddy bear close to her heart. Thinking of what happened on her shift. She smiled. Sleepy, in love and blissful.<p>

Waking up and looking at the clock. She saw it was 1:00pm she scratched her head. Sighing, she walked into the bathroom. Looking at herself.  
>She got the shock of her life.<br>"WHAT THE HECK!?" She gasped. She had 2 black cat ears sticking out her head.  
>"No.. nonononon.." she rubbed her eyes and looked again, they were still there.<br>"What THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" she shouted. She ran her fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes. She felt somthing furry touch her hand as she put it down.  
>"What the heck?" she screamed. She felt her onesie back. The held a black furry cat tail in her hands.<br>"I HAVE A TAIL?!" She panicked, "I'm dreaming.. I HAVE TO BE DREAMING.."  
>She looked at herself again. Her skin was a much healthier colour. Her eyes were brighter. Her hair was shiny and bouncy. She looked herself again.<br>"I am going to ask them tonight... they'll know.. they ARE half human afterall.. they can turn into humans.." She muttered and stepped into the shower.  
>Still shocked at what she had saw.<br>"What if I turn animatronic to?" she whispered to herself.  
>"Well.. that wouldn't be so bad.." she reassured herself.<br>-

The time was 7pm. She decided to get there early. She dressed into her silver and gold t-shirt with a black long sleeved top underneath. Black tights and a silver skirt. With her golden boots that came up to her knee. She put on a hood. To hide her cat ears.  
>She set off in her car. Trying to hide her tail.<br>-

At the pizzeria. No children were there. They were boxes. mechanical men and delivery men.  
>"What do you think is in there?" Freddy asked from the stage. Swinging his legs.<br>Bonnie blew his hair out of his eyes, "Who knows? Maybe new animatronics?"  
>"Maybe.. I just hope they don't malfunction.. That'd be SCARY!" Freddy thought.<br>"Freddy stop being paranoid.." Foxy sighed, "If there friendly we can introduce Luna to them.." "But what if there not friendly?" Chica pointed out. "Then we have to hide in the office then.." he replied. Rubbing his forehead.  
>Goldie appeared beside Freddy. Giving him a heart attack.<br>"Hey!" he greeted his brother.  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" Freddy yelled, falling of the stage.<br>"Oh my gosh Goldie! That was a classic.." Bonnie laughed. High-fiving him.  
>Freddy picked himself up. Dusting off his hat.<br>"That... was not funny.." he huffed.  
>"Teaches you for spying on me and Luna.." he grinned. He eyed the boxes.<br>"What the hell are in those?" he asked.  
>"We don't know.. Foxy said they were new animatronics.."<p>

They heard the front door open. Luna walked in. They all ran to greet her.  
>"Hey guys!" She grinned, "what are in those boxes?" she asked them as she walked to the stage.<br>"We don't know either.." Goldie sighed.  
>"Guys.. something happened to me today.." Luna sighed.<br>"What happened?" Chica asked. Tilting her head.  
>They all sat on the stage.<br>"I woke up this morning. Looked in the mirror.. and I saw.. this!" Luna took of her hood. Her cat ears shimmered in the moonlight coming through the skylight.  
>"WHAT?" Goldie gasped at her, "You have.. ears and... a tail!"<br>Freddy laughed, "I think its because you kissed goldie.." he sniggered.  
>"Well you can join us now.." Bonnie joked, "You might turn into us!"<br>They all laughed. Goldie, however, didn't. He blushed,  
>"I'm sorry Luna.." He sighed looking at his hands. Luna hugged him.<br>"I don't care.. I can see you more then.." she whispered.  
>"Your not mad at me?" he whispered. hugging her back.<br>"Why should I?" Luna laughed.  
>"I have to say you do look good with ears and a tail.." Foxy laughed.<br>"They do look good on you!" Chhica gave her a thumbs up.  
>Luna laughed. Suddenly Mr Fazbear walked into the party room.<br>"Hey guys!" he greeted them.  
>"Whats in the boxes?" Bonnie questioned him.<br>"I thought you might be wondering.. they are new animatronics!" he announced.  
>Freddy's mouth just dropped open.<br>"N-new animatronics? Are they.. replacing us?"  
>Mr Fazbear laughed, "of course not! They are going into the new room. kids cove!"<br>All the animatronicsn sighed with relief.  
>"Um Luna? You have ears and a tail.." Mr Fazbear told her. Luna laughed.<br>"I know.." she scratched her ear. Goldie close by her.  
>Mr Fazbear looked at Goldie and Luna.<br>"You guys must be together?" he smiled.  
>"Uh. you don't mind sir?" Goldie asked him.. blushing.<br>"Not at all! I mean.. Luna here must mean alot to you.. be free!" he grinned.  
>"They are all done Mr fazbear!" A shout came from the parts and services room.<br>"Ready to say Hello to your new friends?" He asked.  
>They all followed him to the room.<br>-

On the table there was 5 animatronics. They looked exactly like Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.  
>On these looked plastic. they has rosy cheeks and bright eyes. "Uh. Whats there names?" Chica gulped.<br>"These are Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy. the pink and white fox is called Mangle." Mr Fazbear explained. Leaving the room. "You guys introduce yourselves"  
>The mechanical men left the pizzeria. Along with Mr Fazbear.<br>The 4 new animatronics powered up. Sitting up and looking at them.  
>"So y-your the other ones of us?" Bonnie asked them. A blue bunny replied.<br>"Yes. I guess your our older brothers and sisters?" she asked them. Her voice clear.  
>"Uh.. n-no.. not like that... we are your.. friends.." Freddy explained.<br>"Your h-hu-man?" Mangle looked at them.  
>"Half human.. i thiink you guys can do it to.." Foxy explained.<br>"Maybe we can.." Toy Freddy replied.  
>"So what are your names?" Toy Chica asked.<br>"Uh... Bonnie. Freddy. Chica. Foxy. Goldie and Luna.." Freddy told them.  
>"Your the OLD makes of us?" Toy Bonnie made sure. They nodded back at them.<br>"Hey.. wanna play a game?" Mangle asked them.  
>Goldie grabbed Luna's hand, "Um sure.."<br>"How about.. hide and seek?" Toy Chica asked.  
>"Sure!" Chica smiled.<br>"We be the seekers.. you gon and hide!" Freddy told them.  
>They all scrambled out the room.<br>"So how are we gonna really.. get them?" Mangle giggled.  
>"I'll think.. just give it your worst.." Freddy growled.<br>Toy Bonnie gasped, "I thought we was playing NORMAL hide and seek!"  
>"of course we are! We just play THAT OTHER GAME of hide and seek.." Toy Chica giggled.<br>"I refuse! I won't kill! I REFUSE!" Toy Bonnie standed up off the table. She turned into her human form.  
>"You have to!" Mangle whined,<br>"Come on Bon-bon.. whats there to be afraid of?" Freddy laughed.  
>"I don't want to be remade again! i refuse I WILL NOT PLAY!" She shouted.<br>Crossing her arms. being brave.  
>"We'll have to make you then.." Chica stood up and walked to her. Toy bonnie shook.<br>"You won't! i tell them!" She shhouted.  
>"How? We will have to punish you if you don't kill.." Mangle smiled. Showing her sharp teeth. Climbing across the wall towards her. Toy Bonnie ran out the door and quickly sped across the corridor.<br>"Get her Chica!" Freddy commanded.  
>Chica giggled and ran after her. She caught up with her near the kitchen. She hit her. Toy Bonnie crashed into the wall. Cracking her head open on the hard tile.<br>"Come and play!" She shouted.  
>"No! I don't want to! Please don't hurt me!" Toy Bonnie pleaded. Crying.<br>Blood rolling down onto her cheek.  
>Chica got her small pocket knife. She pointed it at her neck.<br>"You don't play and this gets cut across your shoulders!" She threatened.  
>She cried. The blood washed in with her tears, "No! I won't kill me if you want I STILL WON'T!" she looked at Chica. her eyes full of tears.<br>"Please.. don't do this.." "I want to.. YOU WON'T PLAY!" Chica laughed. Digging in with the knife a little bit.  
>-<p>

Luna was gasping. looking at the cameras.  
>"Shes.. going to kill her! We have to help her!" She cried.<br>Freddy was watching. His eyes full of terror. His hat slipping sidewards.  
>"I'll go and help her.." he answered bravely. Standing straight up and straightening his hat.<br>Goldie looked at him horrified, "You can't! You will get killed! I can't lose you!"  
>Freddy looked at him. Determination in his eyes.<br>"Just remember me then.." he smiled. Running out the door. He always hated to see an innocent to get killed. he was made to protect and entertain children. But he still wanted to protect others.  
>I knew they would be EVIL! he thought to himself.<br>-

Wow.. this was such a lomg chapter xD I hope you guys enjoyed this.. and YES I know Toy Bonnie is a boy! I just like making the Toy Bonnie a girl..  
>SO DONT SPAM ME WITH 'Toy bonnie is a boy!' Because I know :P Well.. I did tell you this story would have- Fnaf2 animatronics go evil..<br>:P So just keep waiting for more! Hopefully chapter 8 will be out tomorrow..  
>*hoping! :P* So thats is for now guys! Night!<br>Overdrive~ 


	8. Chapter 8: GoodVsEvil

OMG! Nearlyu 2000 VEIWS? OMG GUYS THAT IS SO HUGE! Thank you guys for all the amazing reveiws and visitors! I thank you ALL so much! :') Thank you guys!  
>I present to you...<br>Chapter 8.. enjoy! :)

He ran down the hallway. He went like lightning. The cries and screams echoed in him ears. His mind was flashing alarms. He came to a corner. he found Toy Bonnie bleeding. Toy Chica towering over her. Grinning. laughing. Looking closer. Freddy saw she was half-dead.  
>"Stop it!" He shouted. Clenching his fists. Toy Chica looked at him and laughed. Her laughing hurt his ears.<br>"Why not? Its fun!" She giggled. Her knife bloody in her hands.  
>Freddy's eyes changed black. His oil was boiling. he lunged at Toy Chica. Knocking her clean into a wall.<br>"Don't you dare hurt her!" A female voice glitched through the door. Freddy's heart was racing. He stood in front of Toy Bonnie. She was trembling.  
>Bleeding and nearly dead.<br>"You. don't have to.. risk your life.." she cried. Shaking. Finding it hard to talk.  
>"Its okay.. your good. I can't let you die.." Freddy looked at her. Her bright blue hair was stained with scarlett blood. He looked around. he heard metal clanging.<br>Tiles falling off the walls. He saw massive shadows dancing on the walls.  
>Mangle was near him.<br>"Watch o-out!" Toy Bonnie tried to yell. Her voice box was glitching.  
>Mangle pressed a white-hot metal bat against his skin.<br>Freddy screamed in pain. It burnt him. It peirced his nerve system. The pain was unbearable.  
>Bonnie heard Freddy's yell. he ran out behind him. Guitar in his hand.<br>"Get off him you messed up tangle of crap!" Bonnie yelled. Hitting Mangle with his guitar.  
>"Owch! Not fair.." she turned around. Her eyes were bright red.<br>She lunged at him. He threw Mangle off him. She tumbled down the hallway. Hitting the wall. metal parts going everywhere. He held off Chica, who was tring to destory him. Her beak was gone. All he saw was razor-sharp teeth.  
>"Freddy! Take her and go!" He yelled at Freddy.<br>"How?" He yelled back. Still in front of Toy Bonnie. Who was listening. Her last chance of sunlight depended on the animatronics who were fighting of hell.  
>"Carry her! Just go! Shes DIEING DOWN THERE!" He yelled. Strongly helding Toy Chica against the wall.<br>Freddy stumbled as he quickly picked up Toy Bonnie. Her blood trickled onto his tuxedo top. But he didn't care. he ran as fast as he could back to the office.  
>"Thank you.." Toy Bonnie whispered. "Its okay.. I hate seeing people get killed.. its horrible.." Freddy told her as they ran down the hallway.<br>As soon as they got to the office. The metal door opened and Foxy pulled them in and shut it as soon as he could.  
>"Oh my god!" Luna stared at Toy Bonnie, who was nearly dead.<br>"Chica! First aid! Quick!" Luna cried. Chica frantically threw it at her.  
>"Shes in a terrible state!" Goldie told Luna. Looking sad and grim.<br>"We'll save her." Luna resassured him. Opening the first aid kit.  
>"Freddy hol her up and distract her!" Luna told Freddy firmly. He nodded and laid Toy Bonnie agaist the wall. He saw she was breathing. Thats a relief.<br>Luna got to work. She mopped up Toy Bonnie's wounds. She winced as she touched her forehead.  
>"They hurt you pretty badly.." Luna sighed. Bandaging up her arm.<br>"It was because I refused to kill you.." Toy Bonnie sighed sadly.  
>"They shouldn't off! They could of killed you.." Goldie explained.<br>"They killed balloon boy when he refused.." Toy Bonnie's eyes welled with tears. "I want to.. to brutally.. STRANGLE THEM!" Freddy angrily whispered.  
>"Wait.. wheres Bonnie?" Foxy asked them. Golie ran to the cameras. Checking through them, shaking.<br>He saw Bonnie runnign down the hallway on the right. Mangle laughing swinging like a monkey on the ceiling.  
>"QUICK HES COMING!" Goldie shouted.<br>"Which door!?" Foxy yelled. Getting ready to karate chop any of the Toy animatronics.  
>"Right one!" Goldie yelled.<br>-

They heard loud and quick bangs on the metal door.  
>"QUICK LET ME IN THE TWISTED METAL CRAP IS HERE!" Bonnie panicked.<br>"Quick Foxy!" Chica squealed. Foxy kicked the door karate style. Bonnie quickly ran in. Clutching his side. Hearing the door shut behind him. He panted.  
>Luna had done with Toy Bonnie by this time. She has stop bleeding. But they were still some patches of blood on some of her clothes.<br>"At least your alive.. Sleepy.. but alive.." Sighed Freddy. Leaning against the wall.  
>Toy bonnie squeezed his hand. Freddy noticed her hand was freezing cold. He blushed.<br>"You okay there Toy Bonnie?" he asked her. "Yeah.. I just want to thank you.. you risked your life with them.. that was a very brave thing to do.." she whispered. Freddy looked at her.  
>"I couldn't just let them do that.. You could of lost your life! Friends stick together."<br>Freddy told her. Squeezing her hand back.  
>"We are friends?" She smiled. Her eyes sparkling.<br>"Of course we are.. your a good animatronic, your not evil. Your on our side!" Freddy grinned at her. "But we have to call you something else.. not just 'Toy bonnie' all the time." Luna suggested. "I agree.. its going to be weird having a Toy Bonnie and a Bonnie.." Bonnie agreed.  
>"Well.. the other toys used to nickname me bon-bon.." Toy bonnie explained.<br>"Then we'll call you Bon-bon!" Chica gave her a thumbs up. Toy Bonnie grinned.  
>"Okay then! I'm officially Bon-bon.." Bon-Bon giggled.<br>-

So how did you like this chapter. Huh? Did you think it was full of action xD Guys I can not thank you ENOUGH! Nearly 2000 veiws? THANK YOU! I hope you are gonna like these EXTRA long chapters! (even if they are full of spelling mistakes.. ;o)  
>Sta tuned for chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Goodnight! ~Overdrive <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Sorry for not posting often D:  
>I AM SO FULL with revision right now!<br>Also.. I am thinking about doing some Ninjago fanfic.. BUT I STILL WILL BE DOING FNAF!  
>Don't worry about that!<br>I present.. Chapter 9..  
>===============================================================<p>Luna was nearly falling asleep as she checked the cameras. Her face was white with worry. Goldie kept on looking at her anxiously.<br>"Luna?" he asked her. Luna was face down on the counter, asleep.  
>"Wh-a?" Luna sat upright like a rocket. "Let me take over your nightshift.. you look like your going to faint with lack of sleep.." Goldie sat beside her in the big, squishy office chair.<br>Luna leant onto him. Exhausted.  
>"Luna.. you know you can go to sleep right?" Goldie laughed while checking the cameras. The Toy animatronics were far away from them.<br>"Hm.." Luna sleepily whispered from his jacket hood.  
>Goldie looked at Luna, she was asleep snuggled next to him. He felt safe and happy when Luna was around him. He always got his words tangled. But she never minded. He put own the tablet. Looking at the clock he saw it was 5:55.<br>"They must be in their places by now.."" he yawned. Rubbing his eyes her peered at the other animatronics. They were all asleep in corners.  
>Freddy was sleeping with his arm draped around Toy Bonnie, Goldie smiled at them. Chuckling.<br>"They are getting on pretty well.." he laughed sleepily. In the other corner Chica was sucking her thumb, curled up into a ball. Foxy was near her.  
>Their hands were touching slightly.<br>Bonnie was alone in the corner. Hugging his guitar. "What the hell?" Goldie face desked laughing. Luna woke up.  
>"Goldie? Why are you laughing?" Luna rubbed her eyes. Yawning.<br>"Sorry I woke you up.. its just.. Bonnie.." Goldie stammered. Sitting back in the chair. Luna giggled at him. Getting her phone out of her pocket.  
>"Lets take a selfie.." she laughed. Goldie covered his mouth.<br>Luna took a picture of Bonnie hugging his guitar.  
>"Your SO going to regret this in the morning.." Goldie sniggered. "Well.. we might be closed for refurbishment tomorrow.. so.." Luna told him. Putting her phone into her pocket. She had black rings under her eyes. It was like a shadow hanging forever over her.<br>"Hey.. you should get some rest.. you look like a panda.." Goldie whispered.  
>Luna flicked him.<br>"Wonderful compliment.." she yawned. Leaning on his shoulder.  
>"We wil survive this hell.." Goldie whispered. Putting his arm around Luna, falling asleep. Luna's face was hidden underneath her hair. Her ear brushing his.<br>===================================================================

I'm sorry that this is not much guys! D: I had to rush.. I have to get my homework in tomorrow.. and I'm SO TIRED so yeah.. enjoy this chapter.. I will TRY and come on more often and yeah.. imma sleep now so... *face desks*  
>Peace!<br>Overdrive~ 


	10. Chapter 10- Family Stick Together

OMG! GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR LACK OF POSTS!  
>But thank you! Nearly 3,000 veiws!? I can't thank you enough! For my gratefulness I present Chapter 10..<br>=============================================== The think strads of daylight woke Luna up from her peaceful slumber. She rubbed her eyes and squinted in the light.  
>She looked around the office cautiously, trying not to wake anyone else up.<br>"I'm alive?" she whispered to herself. She felt more awake than usual. She quickly looked at the clock. It read 9am.  
>"9am?! Shouldn't we be open by now?" Luna gasped. She quietly slipped of Goldie and silently walked to the office window.<br>She saw building men measuring the walls and the door frames.  
>She put her cat ear to the door and heard a faint discussion.<br>"So where do you want them moving boss?" a man asked.  
>"In the back room, thats where they'll go." Mr fazbear explained to them.<br>Luna noticed them grab at some boxes and iron carriers with 2 wheels. Her eyes widened.  
>"No.. they can't.." she squeaked. Panicking as she heard their footsteps approach her office.<br>She quickly curled up under the table. Hugging her knees.  
>Frightened, having only the faintest idea about whats going on.<br>She heard laughing and faint sounds of clanging metal.  
>As soon as she dared to peek one eye out from under the table.<br>She saw Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Goldie being herded on the wheelie carriers down the hall.  
>=======================================================<p>They had all woken up as the door had shut.<br>"Where are we?" Chica asked. Looking around. Smelling the stale smell of pizza.  
>"W-were in the back room.." Goldie whispered. Hugging his knees. The long lost feeling of dreading creeping back to him.<br>"But why?" Freddy jumped up, "Were meant to be performing! Not sitting here doing nothing!" Bonnie's eyes was filled with fear and anxiousness. He hugged his guitar tight. He knew it was happening. He took a deep breath.  
>"I think we've been replaced.." he stammered.<br>Chica, Foxy and Freddy quickly turned their heads to look at Bonnie.  
>"But Mr Fazbear said we WON'T get replaced!" Foxy growled. Crossing his arms.<br>"He did Bonnie.. but it all makes sense as well.. Toy Bonnie isn't in here."  
>Chica bit her lip. She saw that Freddy had gone pale.<br>"So she's... out there.. performing?" Freddy stammered. He peered through the tiny door window. Sure enough, Bon-bon was standing on stage.  
>Clutching her silver guitar. Avoiding the other toys, who were admiring their new looks, the stage and also they were practising and laughing together.<br>"Freddy?" Goldie asked. Freddy was shaking he sighed, "We... are doomed!"  
>Goldie slowly stood up. Blowing his hair out of his eyes determinedly.<br>"Were not.. theres only one more person we can rely on.." he stared at the 4 animatronics as they turned to look at him, blank.  
>"Who exactly?" Chica mumbled. Goldie grinned at her. His eyes looked determined, even if the pupils were pitch black.<br>"Luna." He smiled.  
>"So.. whats the plan.. Goldie?" Foxy laughed. Goldie rolled his eyes and adjusted his hood.<br>"We are going to have to warn Luna.. in some way without getting caught.  
>I'm going to have to teleport to her, of course." he went on.<br>Freddy interruped him, "Where will we go? We can't teleport.!"  
>"Then,. you do it old school! Use the vents!" Goldie pointed to the large, open vent in the corner.<br>Chica nodded, "I'll be able to fit in there.. I don't know about Foxy and Freddy and Bonnie though.." she tailed off, thinking about any more ways to travel.  
>Foxy, Bonnie Freddy sighed. They hated it when they got left out of all the rescue plans.<br>"We could pretend to be evil?" Foxy suggested.  
>Goldie looked doubtful and determined.<br>"That could work.. but what about Toy bonnie?" Bonnie questioned.  
>"Just try and take her with you.. she has tracking senses you know..<br>she'll find you!" Goldie reassured them.  
>"Wait.. your saying these killer metal scraps have TRACKING SENSES!?"<br>Foxy whispered angrily.  
>Goldie rolled his eyes, "Just find a way to get past them, the easiest way to hide yourself is right underneath their noses."<br>"Thats a TERRIBLE idea!" Foxy face palmed himself, "I'm going to get chewed out by that mental monster, Mangle."  
>Freddy flicked him, "Don't say that! Shes the one thats the most aggressive! SHE BURNS YOU WITH A HOT METAL POLE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Freddy yelled.<br>Chica folded her arms. She rolled her eyes and yelled, "STOP BEHAVING LIKE 3 YEAR OLDS AND JUST GET ON WITH THE WARNING MISSION!" Bonnie sniggered, "No need to be all flapped out.." he sighed.  
>"Was that meant to be funny Bonnie?" Freddy laughed.<br>Goldie was sighing at their childish behaviour.  
>"I must be the maturest one around here.." he whispered. Teleporting out of the room. Leaving the others to bicker and argue with eachother.<br>===============================================================

Luna was still hiding under the office table. She was petrified. She wondered what will happen to her friends at night. She didn't want those Toy monsters to brutually destroy them. She imagined her friends hung from the lights on the ceiling. Dangling like plucked chickens. Eyes white and motionless.  
>Mouths gaping open. Dripping scarlett blood. The toys laughing, blood splattered and laughing hysterically. Eyes insane. Luna jumped, she tried to brush the vision away but she had imagined it all to realistically. She started to cry. Burying her face in her knees.<p>

Goldie had gotten into the office as quickly as he could. He panicked when he didn't see Luna anywhere.  
>"Luna? Luna! Are you in here?" he whispered frantically.<br>Luna had heard him. Lifting her head as she heard his voice loud and clear.  
>Her heart lifted. Her friends wre alive.<br>"Goldie!? I'm under here!" She yelled. Goldie looked under the desk and laughed.  
>"Why are you under a desk?" he squeezed under the desk with Luna.<br>"I panicked and I didn't know what to do and I WAS meant to be out of the pizzeria by 6 but.. it appears I couldn;t because of killer monsters and..  
>iv'e been here for the last 30 mins.. checking my phone and wondering if you guys were okay.." Luna explained.<br>"30 mins? You stayed under a desk for 30 mins?"he chuckled. But he knew Luna wasn't joking.  
>"We got taken to the back room.. Bonnie thinks they've been replaced... but its just like returning to a horror.. its so lonely without you in there.." he sighed.<br>Luna gasped, "Replaced? Where are they now?" "Chicas coming in the vents and Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy might come tonight.. there going to pretend they are evil.." Goldie told her.  
>Luna leant against him, sighing, "All of them are brave enough to even think about coming here never mind actually TRY to.. its like suicide!"<br>"I know.. but were like a family and family stick together.." Goldie agreed.  
>"Us against killer monsters.." Luna whispred to him.<br>"Yup.. pretty much." Goldie smiled, "Were more powerful though! All of us against those scraps.. we are unbeatable" he laughed.  
>"attack!" Luna laughed.<br>========================================================================

WHEW! Chapter 10! 10 CHAPTERS! Yays! *celebrates* it is VERY long I have to admit.. its the longest Iv'e ever done a story xD So.. how are you guys enjoying this so far? Iv'e seen ALL the reveiws and I am grateful for them! They make my day to see that people ACTUALLY like my stories! :)  
>So thats all for now.. stay tuned for Chapter 11!<br>Overdrive~ 


	11. Chapter 11: The End is Near

OMG Thank you for ALL the veiws! :) Here is chapter 11! :P -

Meanwhile, the Toy animatronics were hatching a plan.  
>Mangle dangled from the ceiling, she had eavesdropped on the plan Goldie and the others had made.<br>"Guys... they are going to try and travel through the vents!"  
>Mangle giggled, "They won't fit.."<br>"Definietely not!" Toy Chica laughed.  
>"Hey, Chica you should see if the other you is in the vents.."<br>Toy Freddy grinned, nodding his head towards the open vent in the top corner of the room. Toy Chica grinned.  
>"That, my friend is a great idea!" She giggled and quickly disappeared into the tiny, dark and cramped space of the vent.<p>

"Wow... it's SO FREAKING DUSTY IN HERE!" Chica coughed and swiped the dust bunnies out the way. Her eyes illuminating the darkness.  
>She heard faint clangs coming from behind her. Her heart leapt.<br>"What was that?" she asked herself. Looking behind her.

She saw a shadow moving further towards you.  
>"You can't keep me waiting.. I can find you!" a girly, sugar sweet voice sang from the corner of the vent. She saw pitch black pinpricks...<br>"NO!" Chica gasped and crawled faster.  
>Toy Chica grabbed her skirt.<br>"Found you! Your it! You get the special priz-e-e!" Toy Chica sang creepily.  
>Her voice box glitching and replaying itself.<br>Chica kicked her away. The ending to the vent was inches away.  
>"HELP! LUNA, GOLDIE PLEASE!" She screamed. Toy Chica was still firmly holding her back.<p>

Luna shot out from under the desk, "Chica! She's in trouble"  
>"GO IN AFTER HER!" Goldie panicked, running his fingers quickly through his hair.<br>"What about you? Can you fend off the others?" Luna asked him.  
>Looking seriosuly at him. Goldie held her gaze and nodded.<br>"You can always trust me." He whispered.  
>Luna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Just in case you don't see me again.."<p>

She dived into the vent. She gasped. Tears formed in her eyes. There was a gigantic puddle of oil in the vents, dripping like blood.  
>She heard the echoes of screams of agony.<br>"CHICA! ARE YOU OKAY?" Luna screamed. Crawling through the vents frantically.

Moments later she fell head-first out of the vent into parts and services.  
>"Well well lookie who we have here!" Toy Freddy smiled down at Luna.<br>"N-no p-please!" Luna cried, tears ran down her cheeks.  
>"Grab her!" he commanded. Mangle reared like lightning into action.<br>Luna darted ike a rocket out of her reach. Jumping up like a ninja.  
>"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" she yelled angrily.<br>"Just look.." Toy Freddy smirked, slowly pointing to the darkened tables.  
>The lights went onto them.<br>"NO!" Luna cried as Mangle grabbed onto her arms. Twisting them. Hurting her painfully..  
>She fell to her knees. Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy were utterly destroyed.<br>There eyes were black. No light, no life. Just empty shells of animals.  
>Oil dripping. Bonnies ears were falling apart. Foxy had half his leg dangling lifelessly. Freddy had lost his hat and his hands were twisted out of shape.<br>"W-what about Chica and Toy Bonnie?" Luna choked. tears staining her cheeks.  
>"You will see.." he nodded at Mangle. Grinning.<br>Luna yelled in pain as she got dragged out of the door. She struggled and kicked.  
>She was in pain, brutal pain.<br>She heard moaning from in the kitchen.  
>"No.. god no!" Luna whispered. The door slowly opened.<br>"Have a safe time!" Mangle giggled. Throwing her into the kitchen. Luna smacked the side of her head onto the counter-top, she heard the lock of the door.  
>"Luna?" Toy Bonnie came into her veiw in the dimly-lit kitchen.<br>"Bon-bon! Your okay!" Luna wiped her tears.  
>"Chica is to.. she's sleeping though.. wait. Where are the others?" she asked frantically, "Is Freddy okay?" Luna looked grave, "Bonnie and Freddy and Foxy were all.. dismantled and..<br>destroyed!" Luna cried. Throwing herself down onto the floor. Sobbing quietly.  
>Toy Bonnie was pale with shock. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "What?"<br>Luna stammered and explained to her what had happened.  
>"Why didn't he come with you?" Toy Bonnie choked in her tears.<br>"I-I don't know.. he was guarding the door.." Luna cried.  
>"Shout him?" she asked. Straightening her boots determinedly.<br>Luna nodded, standing up and wiping her tear-stained cheeks.  
>"GOLDIE! GOLDIE CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE! COME TO THE KITCHEN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! GOLDIE? GOLDIE PLEASE" she loudly shouted. Banging her fists against the kitchen door.<br>Toy Bonnie saw how scared she was. She was hysterically crying and shouting.  
>Banging loudly, she was on her knees, practically begging.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12- Trapped in Nightmares

Hey guys! Chapter 12! WOOP WOOP xD I got new wifi today! :D yay!  
>Be prepared for more chapters ;P -<p>

Goldie heard Luna screaming from the office.  
>"Luna!" he shouted. Going tense. He frantically checked the cameras.<br>"What. The. Hell!" He stammered. His eyes going wide in horror as he looked at the parts and services camera.  
>"Nononononononono...NO NO NO!" Goldie ran his fingers through his hair. Throwing the tablet on the desk. He cautiously tip-toed out the office. He didn't think it was safe enough to teleport.<br>Luna could be anywhere..  
>"Luna?" he whispered. Looking around for the Toys.<p>

Luna heard his footsteps from inside the kitchen. Her heart leapt with joy.  
>"Goldie?! In here!" she quietly shouted.<p>

He ran to the kitchen door, "Luna! You okay in there?"  
>"Yes! Please get us out!" Luna begged.<br>"Us? Are the others in there?" Goldie whispered.  
>"Yeah.. Toy Bonnie and Chica is in here.. theyv'e locked us in Goldie! You have to teleport yourself in!" Luna told him.<br>"hurry.. I can sense them coming!" Toy Bonnie gasped. Her tracking system was tingling in fright.

Goldie teleported in. Being careful not to knock anything.  
>"Sssh!" Luna whispered to him. He just knocked over a mug.<br>"Sorry!" he apologized, "Come on, we gotta go!" Chica and Toy Bonnie leapt at the chance of escaping.  
>"Hold on!" He told the determinedly.<p>

They swiftly disappeared from the dark, stale kitchen. Hearts-thudding.  
>hearing the yells of anger from the other Toys.<p>

They all landed in the office. Chica and Toy-Bonnie ran to close the doors.  
>Luna sat breathlessly in the office chair.<br>"Luna.." Goldie asked her.  
>"Yep?" Luna replied. Checking the cameras.<br>"I don't feel safe in here.." he whispered.  
>Luna put down her tablet to look at him. She noticed he looked anxious and stressed. He was slightly twitching.<br>"Goldie.. do you.. sense.. something?" she stood up and felt his forehead.  
>"I.. do.. it kinda feels like a music box in here... the same tune keeps on going in my head.. pop goes the weasel.." Goldie's head got zapped with a sharp pain, "Ouch!" he groaned and massaged his head.<br>Luna sat him down in the office chair.  
>"Relax.. youv'e been teleporting and stressing to much.." Luna squeezed his hand.<br>"How can I NOT stress? Luna, I don't want ANY of us dying, especially not you.." Goldie closed his eyes. His hair fell gently into his face.  
>Luna sighed, "You now know what I felt like.. it hurts.. its like being trapped in a nightmare.." Luna sat in the leftover space in the office chair.<p>

Goldie felt slightly drousy and sleepy. The doors were closed and all was quiet.  
>Apart from the faint whispers of Toy Bonnie and Chica.<br>Luna was leaning on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.  
>"Goldie. What will we do?" Luna whispered.<br>"I don't know.. they are completely turning over the pizzeria.." Goldie bit his lip. His bright sunny future was slowly turning into a horrible repeated nightmare. The once he never wanted to be in EVER again..


	13. Chapter 13: The Marionette Returns

Hey guys! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR NEARLY 4000 VEIWS! That is INCREDIBLE! :) Tysm!  
>So.. here it is.. CHAPTER 13 *woop woop*<br>-

Bonnie's eyes flickered into life. He felt dazed, confused and really tired. He was in stabbing agony.  
>"Ugh.. what the hell.. happened.. ooh..." Bonnie groaned in pain. Clutching his side. The Toy animatronics were nowhere to be seen.<br>"Hello? Freddy? Foxy? Goldie? ANYBODY?!" he yelled. Swearing under is breath at the stabs of agony.  
>He had a splitting headache and the last thing he wanted to be is alone.<br>"My ears feel so.. numb.." he whimpered, putting his hand up to feel his ears.  
>He gasped in shock and extreme agony as a part of his fuzzy, lavender purple ear fell from his grasp onto the tiled floor.<br>"Oh. My. freaking. God!" he squealed, "IM ROTTING AWAY!" he frantically swivelled his eyes around the room, "I'm still in parts and services?! My god.. I feel like Prince Charles.." he mumbled sarcastically.  
>His ears perked up slightly as he heard an ear-splitting thudding coming from within the metal air-vents.<br>"I can see you Bonnie!" A male voice cheerily called out. Bonnie's heart exploded with fear. His mind sirenss were loudly going off in his head.  
>'No.. NO HELL NO ITS HIM!' Bonnie gritted his teeth and trembled.<br>He was in his Animahuman form (half animatronic half human xD)  
>What would he do? What would happen to him? Bonnie's life was on the edge.<br>He ran to the door. Determinedly trying to rip it open. it was locked. It wouldn't budge an inch.  
>"Bonnie!? Don't go away now!" The voice sounded highly offended. Bonnie heard bangings on the air-vent flap. Black, pin-pricked eyes stared straight through his soul.<br>"Bonnie! There you are I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The voice giggled happily. Bonnie bit his lip. Gripped the last bit of sanity and courage he had left and slowly turned around on his heel.  
>"Hello there. Marionette." he whispered. Faking a bright smile. His face muscles killed with pain.<br>"Bonnie.. there's no need to be scared I know what happened back at Fredbear's but I swear! I'm past that now.. I'm here to help you AND the others.." The Marionette gestured over to Freddy and Foxy. Who were laying lifeless on the table.  
>"They are.. completely destroyed... My ear fell off to!" Bonnie pouted. But his ears wilted as he glanced over at his friends.<br>"I could fix you up... it's just.. where are the other Toys?" Marionette sat on the table. He looked around the dark, stale room.  
>"Um.. they are.. kinda.. Busy trying to.. kill us all.." Bonnie looked out the dusty window. Marionette's eyes turned ice blue in shock. But Bonnie knew he was frightened.<br>"Wait.. what? They've gone.. EVIL?" Marionette moaned and closed his eyes, "I was so STUPID for telling them aout those kids.. Bonnie do you have a nightguard?"  
>Bonnie bit his lip, "We do have a nightguard.. She's called Luna.."<br>The Marionette looked fustrated, but calm at the same time.  
>"My scanner's are indicating that there is.. a cat? Animatronic in here.. but it also say's 'Luna Gaterson, Nightguard." he scratched his head puzzled, "Must be broken.."<br>Bonnie just laughed at him, "No.. it's not.. for some weird reason. After Goldie kissed her.. Luna came back the next morning with cat ears and tail.. it was SO FUNNY!" Bonnie laughed at the memory. The Marionette just sighed at his childish behaviour, "Basically she's HALF animatronic just like we can TURN half human?"  
>Bonnie nodded. Putting his thumbs up, "Yup! Pretty much!"<br>The Marionette nodded, "So.. where ARE they?"  
>Bonnie sighed, "We all tried to meet together in the office after we got moved into the back room but.. they got us.. The only Toys who are ACTUALLY NICE are Toy Bonnie and You.."<br>"My scanner say's they're in the office... we should go. it isn't EXACTLY safe here.."  
>"But what about Freddy and Foxy?" Bonnie gasped, "We CAN'T leave them!"<br>"Bonnie, I can't teleport things that aren't exactly.. ALIVE.." The Marionette explained, "Just hold on.."  
>Bonnie nodded sadly and holded onto his shirt.<br>-

WOOP WOOP Chapter 13 FINISHED! I know how you guys wanted Marionette to be added in.. I NEVER FORGOT HIM I WANTED TO ADD HIM LATER.. :) So here he is.. xP Hope you guys enjoyed :P  
>Overdrive~<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Here Comes The Horizon

Hey guys! Overdrive here!  
>Thank you for ALL the lovely reviews! They really made my day :3<br>So.. here is CHAPTER 14 *yays!*  
>-<p>

Bonnie and The Marionette fell into the office.  
>"Bonnie? Your alive!" Goldie laughed. Patting his back.<br>"Yeah.. The Marionette is to!" he grinned.  
>"So.. we meet again, Goldie." The Marionette grinned.<br>Goldie and Marionette shook hands.  
>"Its been so long since I last saw you man!" Goldie laughed.<br>"I know.. Now look! Before you couldn't even LOOK at a girl without SPAZZING out and BOOM youv'e kissed one!" Marionette laughed. At Goldie's face. It was red.  
>"Hey Marionette!" Toy Bonnie smiled at him. Hugging him.<br>"Nice to see you again T-Bonnie!" the Marionette smiled, letting go.  
>"I see your ALL in your animahuman forms.." he grinned.<br>"Well.. JOIN DA PARTAY!" chica laughed.  
>"Transformation.." Marionette said spookily.<br>He turned into his Animahuman form.  
>He was pale with black, curly locks. A stripy t-shirt with a black long-sleeved under t-shirt. He had stripy jeans on and black trainers.<br>"I feel better now.. much more alive and fresher." he sighed.  
>"Heh.. I remember that time when Balloon Boy called you emo.." laughed Toy Bonnie.<br>The Marionette flushed rose, "I AM NOT AN EMO!"  
>"Well... you kinda.. ARE I guess.." Goldie bit his lip.<br>"Am not!" he pouted.  
>"Are to!" Yelled Toy Bonnie and Goldie.<br>"Am not!"  
>"Are to!"<br>"Am not!"  
>"Are to!"<br>Luna, by this time had gotten SO fed up of their childish argument.  
>She could barely hear her earphone music due to their argument.<br>"BE QUIET!" she yelled. Ripping her earphones out of her ears and throwing them onto the squishy, leather office chair.  
>All the room was quiet.<br>"Sorry Luna.." Toy Bonnie apologized. Looking ashamed.  
>Goldie sighed and stared out the window.<br>"We should go and try to fix up Freddy and Foxy.." Marionette stated. Leaning against the closed door frame.  
>"Yea, we should! I feel insecure without them.." Chica sighed.<br>"I need my guitar back!" Bonnie pouted. He loved to play and hug his guitar. The music he made was his only true talent.  
>"Only 2 of you can come.. I don't think I can manage EVERYONE coming.." he explained.<br>"Hey wait I can teleport to! We can ALL go!" Goldie folded his arms grinning.  
>"Okay then.. Bonnie and Chica with me. Toy Bonnie and Luna with you.." Marionette told him.<br>"'Kay then, meet you there." he grinned.  
>The Marionette nodded before disappearing with Chica and Bonnie.<br>Goldie followed after them. Hoping they wouldn't get caught.

Meanwhile, the other Toys were in the Party room.  
>"Guys.. we really shhould step UP our game!" Toy freddy decided angrily banging his fist on the table.<br>"But Freddy.. HALF OF OUR FREAKING TEAM ARE ON THEIR SIDE!"  
>Toy Chica yelled angrily.<br>"I know that but still! We have tracking devices, remember?" Toy Freddy grinned, "and we have a spider-fox.." he looked at Mangle, who was distinctively listening while hanging upside down from the ceiling.  
>"What's THAT gotta do with things? 2 of them can teleport you know!"<br>Mangle argued, her voice box glitching.  
>"Your voice box is ALWAYS so weird and glitchy you know.." Toy Chica moaned. Crossing her legs in the chair.<br>"Well.. How can I help that! The little BRATS practically DESTROY me!"  
>She shouted. Folding her arms.<br>"Look, listen Dangle, we need ALL of us on board. But we don't need The BETRAYERS!" Toy Freddy told her firmly. STILL getting her name wrong sometimes. He knows it gets on her nerves.  
>"IT'S MANGLE! You'd of thought after.. what? 10 years of performing with eachother you'd AT LEAST get my name right by now?" She snarled and crawled into the right air vent. Slamming it shut loudly behind her.<br>"She's always so.. stubborn!" Toy Chica whined. Toy Freddy rolled his eyes, "She's just a kid.. she'll get over it.. She'll get over it.."  
>-<p>

Golden Freddy had met The Marionette safely in Parts and Services.  
>"You have to do EXACTLY as I say for this to work.." he told them.<br>They all nodded. They wanted their friends back.  
>The Marionette got to work.<br>"Wire." he asked. Luna passed him a spare wire from a box.  
>"Spare crismon and brown fur." he asked. Goldie gave him some fur from the insta-repair box.<br>"Eyeballs.." The Marionette sighed. Toy Bonnie giggled. But was mature as she gave him 4 eyeballs.  
>After Chica had given him the power orbs. The Marionette was just getting to work. Wiring and disconnecting and connecting and powering and testing, patching and sticking and closing.<br>After about 50 minutes. All was finished. Freddy and Foxy looked almost brand new.  
>"Okay.. now to turn them on.." He flicked their switches.<br>Luna and Goldie crossed their fingers behind their backs.

Freddy and Foxy opened their eyes immediately.  
>" god.. THAT was the BEST sleep I have had in FOREVER!" Freddy stretched, "Whoa.. what happened to YOU Bonnie!?" Freddy stared at Bonnie. he crossed his arms.<br>"THEY got us.." he said sadly. his ears drooping.  
>Freddy suddenly remembered what happened. How the Toys had strapped them all to tables. Using scissors, knives and sharp pens. They had obliterated their endo-skeletons. He shivered at the memory.<br>Toy Bonnie hugged Freddy tightly.  
>"Whoa there Bon-bon!" Freddy laughed as he hugged her back. Supporting himself with his other arm on the table.<br>"Please please please please don't do that to me again!" Toy Bonnie whispered into his ear. Still hugging him.  
>"I promise.. I won't.." He promised. Giving Toy Bonnie a tiny peck on the cheek.<br>"My god.. this is dramatic.." Marionette rubbed his forehead, "I do not understand this randomness.."  
>Goldie laughed, "Ah.. Marionette. Da Ultimate Loner.."<br>The Marionette playfully punched him.  
>"At least I wasn't the Jolly,Holly singing Sensation!" he giggled.<br>"Uh.. that was SOO long ago! You hear me bud?" Goldie pushed him.  
>Luna was laughing, "Jolly Holly singing sensation!" she spluttered.<br>"hey. Your the only once who can get away with that you know!"  
>Goldie whispered. Quietly laughing.<br>"Sometims I wonder why I even have this job! I have missed 3 FULL SEASONS OF BLACK MYSTERY!" Luna pouted and did a fake sad face.  
>"Oh well. It's like.. GIVE ME MY TV REMOTE OR GIVE ME DEATH!" Goldie put his hood over his face like a mask and put his hands up in salute.<br>He gabbled quickly in an indian accent, "I NEVER STOLE YOUR SPECIAL FRIEND PEPPERS YOU EMINENCE!"  
>The whole room dissolved into laughter. It echoed through the air-vents to where Mangle was dozing. She was listening to the faint conversation of her friends. The laughs from Parts and Services travelled straight into her damaged, pale, sickly pink ear. Her eye slowly fluttered open. She felt hungry.<br>"Here comes the horizon.." she grinned a mouthful of sharp, bloody teeth.

OOOOOOH Suspense! *gasp*  
>WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? O:<br>xD Anyways.. I hope you guys enjoyed!  
>Night!<br>Overdrive~


	15. Chapter 15- Reality is brutal

Thank you ALL so so much for ALL of the reveiws AND the veiws! I NEVER EXPECTED THIS OMG! xD So.. Chapter 15... *evil grin*  
>-<p>

Mangle charged through the vent. She was like a ninja. Her footsteps were quiet, her ears were listening hard.  
>She reached the end of the vent. She silently peeped her hungry eyes through the slits.<br>No body was near the vent. They were giggling and chatting. Looking around for any of the Toys.  
>'This is going to be easy meat..' she thought. She turned her head towards the pipes and got her long, sharp pole ready.<br>The Marionette went tense. He could sense something in the room with him.  
>"Hey Marionette you okay? You look tense." Goldie asked him.<br>The Marionette shook the feeling off, "Yeah yeah, I'm.. fine."  
>he tried to brush the feeling away. It still crept along side him.<br>Whispering in the dark.

Mangle busted the pipe. Giggling quietly, she dashed away to tell the Toys. It was dangerous. She knew that if the pipes ever burst, the WHOLE pizzeria  
>will completely explode.<p>

"Guys! We have to get out quick!" She panted as she climbed out the vent.  
>"Uh why?" Toy Chica asked her, "We have to keep an eye on THEM!"<br>"I busted the pipes.. I don't think they'll know what'll happen..."  
>Mangle grinned at them.<br>Toy Chica and Toy Freddy stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed and her.  
>"You did WHAT?" They yelled in shock.<br>"Sheesh.. I busted the pipes you donuts!" Mangle crossed her arms.  
>"WELL COME ON THEN! I'm NOT getting blown up!" Toy Freddy heard the faint hiss of the pipes behind him.<br>They all dodged the tables. Mangle swung from the ceiling. Her weight bent some of the pipes dangling from the ceiling.  
>"Mangle! Your'e gonna get US blown up if you carry on!" Toy Chica hissed back her while running.<br>"Fine!" Mangle landed on the floor beside her.  
>"You two! Hurry!" Toy Freddy was grinning at the thought of them all exploding and getting destroyed.. But a tiny, petite corner of his mind.<br>Was guilty and ashamed. It knew this wasn't him. That tiny petite corner was his sanity. But he knew he could never obtain it again.  
>The toys reached the doors of the pizzeria. The deafening hiss and squeals of the pipes were alll around them.<br>They tried to pull open the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
>"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE!" Toy Chica screamed. Banging on the heavy glass doors.<br>"NOOO! You should of known Mangle!" Toy Freddy panicked.  
>"Known what?" she hissed.<br>"Its the curse! We can NEVER leave this place!" Toy Chica cried.  
>"WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" Toy Freddy yelled. He hammered the glass doors. It was like they were a decoration on the wall and not an actual animate item.<br>"NOOOO PLEAE NO DON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!" Mangle screamed through her glitchy voice box. The hissing of the pipes were haunting her. She should of known. Because of her they were all going to die.  
>Toy Chica fell to her knees. Put her face in her hands and started to sob uncontrollably.<br>Toy Freddy leant against the door. Exhausted from his hammering.  
>He just stared at it. His eyes all glassy.<br>Mangle's heart was weighed down with guilt. It was her fault.  
>She never stopped to listen to that tiny little voice! Now ALL of them was going to die!<br>Reality is brutal.. -


	16. Chapter 16: Shattered Tears

THANK YOU! 31 reviews? I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!  
>Thank you all SO SO MUCH! *squeal*<br>-

Freddy stopped in his tracks. He swivelled his ear in alarm. He heard crumbling and a loud hissing noise.  
>"Uh guys, you hear that?" Freddy mumbled. Becoming uncomfortable.<br>"Yeah. It sounds like somethings busted or something.." Bonnie replied. Clutching his guitar.  
>Goldie went as pale as a sheet, "Oh crap.."<br>"What?" Luna asked. Worrying.  
>"They've busted the freaking pipes!" He bit his lip and trembled, "We have to get out of here!"<br>"If they have busted the pipes then.. The whole pizzeria will explode!" Chica squealed, "But..we can't leave! THE CURSE!"  
>Her screams of terror was stopped by a deep rumbling came striking the floor.<br>Deep cracks appeared in the walls as more pipes exploded in a hissing choir.  
>"Quick! Head for the entrance!" Goldie yelled. Grabbing Luna's hand.<p>

They all began to dodge and run wildly.  
>Ducking all the falling rocks and debris.<br>Every step was like falling into a nightmare.  
>The stage was destroyed by bricks.<br>The lights were flickering on and off and it was foggy with the pipe's steam.  
>"Guys! Hurry!" Foxy shouted. Speedily running towards the entrance.<br>"But we can't get out! Whats the point!?" Toy Bonnie argued. She was panicking. Freddy kept on trying to calm her down.  
>"Bon-bon. We'll get out I'm definate about that. Please just calm down!" Freddy squeezed her hand as they reached the entrance door.<p>

The Toys were loudly banging the door. Screaming to be let out.  
>"GUYS BE QUIET ALREADY!" The Marionette yelled across to them.<br>"Why should we listen to you traitor?" Toy Chica darkly hissed. Her tone was like a sharp knife.  
>Luna sighed, "Look, Jeff the Killer. I know we haven't had a good past but, right now if we DON'T stop all this RIDICULOUS war then ALL OF US WILL DIE!"<br>"Don't you think we see that Miss Mouth'o' Mighty?"Toy Freddy muttered threateningly.  
>He gave Toy Bonnie a death stare, "I see youv'e joined them Bonnie, shame..real shame.."<br>"Watch your mouth buster!" Freddy folded his arms while Toy Bonnie face-palmed herself.  
>"I have an idea Luna.." Goldie poked her to attention.<br>"What is it? I'm coming to you know." Luna said determinedly squeezed his hand. Goldie just closed his eyes and shook his head.  
>"I'm going alone Luna.. it's to dangerous for you.. I don't want you getting blown up as well..." He looked into her eyes seriously.<br>"Goldie. You're not getting blown up either! I won't let you.." Luna grabbed his arm as he turned away.  
>"Luna. I just don't want you getting hurt!" He argued. Pulling away.<br>Luna had tears in her eyes, "Goldie, No! It will BREAK my heart if you die! I know you want to do this but don't leave me! I'd rather die by your side than to see you die! Look what we've been through Goldie! LOOK!" Luna cupped his face in her hands.  
>Goldie stroked her face, "Luna, please, I don't want to do this anymore than you want me to..<br>Just please.. remember.." he kissed her cheek before quickly running back into the think layer of smog.  
>Luna had tears running down her cheeks.<br>'I feel like my heart is about to shatter..' she thought. She hugged herself while the tears dripped onto the floor. She was mortally terrified..  
>-<p>

It was SO hard to write this! It took me days of thinking.. But I had to do it! *cries* I feel so guilty!


	17. Chapter 17- The End

*cries* This is it..  
>The last Chapter of Just Gold..<br>*cries* I'M SORRY JUST, JUST ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER :'(  
>-<p>

Goldie ran through the darkness into the store room.  
>He remembered how to deflect the pipes.. he saw someone do it before.. He needs to save the others. They'll be able to get out without him there.. He was used to murder the children, wasn't he? Without him.. they'll live.<p>

He kicked open the door.  
>"Now where's that damn control box?" he whispered.<br>Flapping the steam out of his sight. In the corner.  
>He saw a massive, silver box.<br>"Aha!" with all his strength. He creaked open the container.  
>He stared at the pipes. The pressure meter was near to bursting point.<p>

He heard a familiar voice behind him.  
>"You really don't think you're going to to do this alone right?"<br>Luna whispered. Climbing over to him.  
>"Luna! You can't do this with me!" Goldie put his hand on her shoulder.<br>"You can not make me leave. We were meant to stick together.  
>Even if the stars fall down.. I don't mind. Just as long as I'm with you. I never mind. I can tell what you're thinking. Even without any words.." Luna squeezed his hands and faced the pipe.<br>"Lets hold this together until the door curse breaks.." Goldie smiled at her.  
>While the short moon streaks shone on them through the dusty window..<p>

Meanwhile. The other animatronic's were thinking and leaning against the door.

"Where do you think Luna and Goldie is?" Foxy asked.  
>"Leave them.. they probably need their alone time.." Chica closed her eyes and leant against the entrance while the pizzeria was in shaking ruins around them.<br>"Does it really have to end like this?" Toy Freddy asked.  
>Kicking a stone.<br>"Whoa!" Bonnie screamed as he fell backwards out of the entrance door. The pizzeria rumbled more and things started to spark and create fires.  
>"EVERYONE OUT! THE DOOR'S OPEN! THE CURSE IS BROKEN!"<br>Mangle yelled excitedly.  
>Freddy shouted while Toy Bonnie was dragging him away, "WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER AND LUNA?"<br>"THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TIME!" Toy Bonnie cried.  
>It was true. The pizzeria was moaning. The pipes were making the fire spiral higher and higher.. it was to much.<br>"Quick!" Chica screamed.

They all bounded out of the doors just as the rocks collapsed into the entrance way.

Luna and Goldie were staring up at the slightly damaged ceiling at the bright stars and moon. Holding hands.  
>"This is it!" Luna whispered closing her eyes.<br>"Yes. Me and you. Forever.." Goldie whispered back.

The just stood there. The pearl moon above them. Illuminating them while the pizzeria burnt and exploded gigantically!  
>The fires flickered at there feet. But they didn't move.<br>It spiralled up and burnt them. "I always have loved you Luna.." Goldie stammered as he said his last breath.  
>"Me too.." Luna closed her eyes.<p>

They both fell back into the flames. Their memories still alive and their hearts pure and full of love.

The other animatronics wer staring at the destroyed pizzeria.  
>"NO! GOLDIE! LUNA!" Toy Bonnie cried into Freddy's shoulder.<br>"We shall always remember them.. they saved us.." he announced.  
>Taking off his hat and looking up at the stars.<br>"Thank you. Luna and Golden Freddy.." Bonnie whispered.  
>Every animatronic bowed their heads and their thank you's drifted off into the wind...<p>

Soon enough as the fire flickered into dust..  
>The night sky was alive with stars.. The moon illumnated the streets with it's soft light.<br>That night.. two stars. Joined together. Flickered into life.. they were unseperable..

The End~


	18. URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE! URGENT

Hey guys! Just an authors note here..  
>SEQUEL TO JUST GOLD IS OUT :P It is called Reappearing Souls<p>Be sure to check it out if you have read Just Gold and you enjoyed it :P <p>


End file.
